


Do you believe in fate?

by s_mariewr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, cause i was feeling poetic, some emotional stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mariewr/pseuds/s_mariewr
Summary: Well, do you?Magnus gets stuck in heavy rain at the right place, moment and time.





	Do you believe in fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm not quite sure if anyone will actually read this, but I want to thank everyone who gives it a shot in advance. So, thank you a lot and I hope that you enjoy it. <3 
> 
> This oneshot is actually part of a longer fic I've been planning for a long time now, but never really finished. So let's see how this goes and if enough of you out there have interest in the whole story I might decide to keep writing it. But for now, enjoy this little piece of it. ly!
> 
> Btw, feel free to comment on everything you liked or disliked. I always appreciate constructive criticism.

_"I like how I didn't look for you. You just came in like a raging storm and my world was forever changed."_

Magnus rushed down the street with a speed he never thought he could conjure up. He was already late for visiting the White House because he got stuck in this stupid ass traffic jam. After what should have been a four hour trip from New York City that turned into six, he was running as fast as he could. He woke up early in the morning 'cause the White House was only open until 1:30pm. It was already noon when he finally got there, as he saw the security guards closing the gates.

“Wait!” he screamed, chest heaving and panting since he was completely and utterly out of breath. Realizing that, he made a quick mental note to himself that he should definitely start working out again, building up that stamina that was currently vanished from existence and sucked into oblivion.

“Sorry, but you are too late, no entrance anymore.”

He sure as hell didn't do all this running for nothing now. He was not one to give up, not without a fight. But when thinking twice about it, getting into a fight with a 6'2'' muscle packed man who -on the contrary- clearly works out might turn out to be a bad idea. Sensing that he will probably get in trouble for arguing with the security guys, he decided to back off and leave.

Disappointed, he started the walk back to his car. Without running it would take him about 10 minutes to get there and he really wasn't in the mood for running so he just shambled over the pathway like an angry child that dropped its ice cream.

Then it began to rain. A lot. It was like in these movies, he thought. The sappy ones, in which the main character is all fucked up or experienced some shit or went through hell and on top of all that something unnecessary and annoying happens but all of the sudden everything gets better because prince charming jumps out of his carriage or comes riding along on his white horse or whatever. Basically the plot of every bad rom- com out there. With a few exceptions, of course. It's not like he didn't get all soft and sobbing on his couch curled up with a glass of red wine watching Notting Hill while Chairman Meow looked at him like he's some lunatic in his midlife crisis. Nope, never happened.

“Yeah sure! **Thank you fate … for nothing!** ” he shouted towards the sky.

“Oh, you want me to run now, don't you? Well guess what. Hell no!”

And as if fate was listening, the rain... got more, and more, and well, a little more. Within seconds Magnus was completely soaked- shirt and pants sticking to his body like a second layer of skin. His shoes turned into little paddling pools and his mood just got worse the more the rain poured. His hair was disheveled and wet strands were now laying on his forehead.

“Nope, I'm still not running.” he yelled at the sky, determined. “Bad for you, huh? I guess we don't always get what we want.”

So far this day was a disaster.

He was thoroughly exerted and wet to the bone. In a moment of exhaustion, he closed his eyes and let the rain fall onto his heavy eyelids. _Good thing I decided for the waterproof eyeshadow today_ , he thought.

All of the sudden the rain stopped pouring and he felt a pleasant warmth radiating onto his wet and slightly cold clothes and skin from behind him. For a moment, he savored that feeling before an incredibly soft and deep voice brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes, face still tilted towards the sky as he noticed that the gray clouds were replaced by a dark green umbrella hovering above this head. In fact, it hadn't stopped raining at all. Magnus turned around locking eyes with the person that was now in front of him, his own growing impossibly wider. He probably looked like he's just seen a ghost or witnessed something unbelievable and to be honest, the man now smiling at him looked quite unbelievable- in the most positive way.

_Wow_. This was the first thought that came into Magnus' mind when he locked eyes with the stranger in front of him. He was tall, wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and a black leather jacket that suited him very very well. His hair was a gorgeous ebony black with some stands hanging in his face and Magnus felt his fingers itching with the urge to push them away from his forehead. But he didn't. God, no, that would be too much. He would come across as a total freak. Instead he kept staring... like a total freak. Shamelessly and maybe a bit too long because suddenly the stranger started speaking. _What a beautiful pair of lips he has- so soft and kissable and – fuck, Bane, get yourself together_.

“You should really stop yelling at the sky. It might get offended and decide to never stop pouring rain onto you ever again” the stranger suddenly said with a sarcastic but somehow endearing tone in his voice along with a small chuckle and a grin spreading on his handsome face.

_God, his voice is beautiful. And ohh, that smile. Who is this guy? I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before like wow, just wow, they're mesmerizing. I could stare into them for the rest of my life. Oh, look who's gotten all sappy over the years. No more rom-com's for me._

_He seems so perfect, he probably is … And he's speaking. To me. - Oh fuck! He's speaking!_

“Hm?” was the only thing Magnus managed to get out in that moment. He sure as hell just embarrassed the hell out of himself but it's too late to undo anything now. How had he managed to get all flustered and overwhelmed by a man he hasn't even spoken a single coherent word with? It was crazy and he knew it, but somehow he found that he really didn't give a damn about it.

Before he could redeem himself by actually saying something reasonable, mister tall, dark and handsome started speaking again. “You should probably go and change, y'know?” he said while waving his hand in front of him pointing at Magnus' soaked appearance. “Standing in the rain and not making attempts to move and search for a dry place somewhere makes it look like you desperately want to get a cold.”

Magnus, still looking for words looked down on himself, then up again just to be met with a concerned frown on the strangers face. “Oh uhm yeah, yeah you're right. Of course, yeah, that makes sense. I was just so angry because I drove six hours for nothing and I'm exhausted and then it started to rain and then the rain got heavier and I ditched my workout for months now and I'm not as fit as I used to be and I didn't want to run to my car cause I was out of breath and I- “he stopped there noticing how he started to babble “- and I need to stop talking, I'm sorry.”

He got a heartwarming laugh as an answer. “It's fine, really.”

Magnus couldn't help but feel relieved then, a shy smile growing on his face. At least he hadn't completely ruined the first impression, he guessed.

“I'm Magnus.” he answered, feeling a little rush of boldness after he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, trying to fix the loose strands that covered his forehead and straightened his overall posture in an attempt to come across as more self confident than a few minutes ago. “And thank you, by the way, you know for-” he didn't finish the sentence, instead he pointed at the umbrella still protecting both of their heads from the heavy rain.

“Nothing to thank me for, it's the least I could do.” he replied and Magnus just smiled. “So uh, where did you park your car?” the stranger asked after a little pause.

“Not far from here, thank god, it's a ten minute walk at most.”

What came next was something Magnus wasn't expecting at all.

“I could walk you there, if you want. I'm the one with the umbrella and I don't want you to get even more wet. ” the man suggested a little sheepishly, but still a whole lot more confident than Magnus could be in that moment. Magnus's heart made a little something in his chest at the incredibly endearing invitation.

“That's actually really sweet, but you don't need to do that. I wouldn't want to burden you or anything.”

“Well, I offered it to you, so no burden there. This way you can also tell me more about how you got into this miserable situation of yours.” he added with a wink.

“I would never miss an opportunity to rant.” Magnus replied. I wasn't the truth however, but he couldn't really tell a stranger that walking beside him in close proximity -since it wasn't the biggest umbrella you could own, in fact it was quite small- would probably leave him speechless and concentrated on not getting a heart attack.

Nevertheless, they started the way to his car, occasionally brushing their shoulders and arms together due to the lack of space and giving Magnus pleasant shivers all over his body. And if he brushed his fingers against the man's arm more times than he should, with full intention, well then sue him.

They walked together, Magnus explaining why he was standing in the pouring rain like a lost puppy a couple of minutes before and the man listening to every word he said.

“Okay so, my car is around the corner, just a couple more minutes to walk. But you can go now, I'll be fine.” Realizing that what he just said might've sounded kind of dismissive and rude he added “I mean I just don't want you to walk detours for me, that's all. Thank you again, for saving me out there and walking me here. I enjoyed your company.”

“You're very welcome.”

A silence settled between the two of them, no one knowing what to do. How do you say goodbye now? Do you shake hands? Do you just awkwardly wave at each other before parting ways? Do you hug?

_Would it be okay to hug him? I kinda want to, but that would be weird, wouldn't it? He seems like a good hugger. He's got broad shoulders. I bet hugging him would feel good. Wait what?_ -

“You should keep the umbrella.” the stranger said all of the sudden. Why would he want him to keep his umbrella though? His car is parked about three more minutes from here. He can survive without it.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“You should at least keep the umbrella, if you insist on going alone from here. I want you to keep it.”

“No!” Magnus almost shouted “I mean, no, thank you but I can't. It's yours, I can't just take it. Also, you would get wet!”

“Well, now it's yours. And I don't mind getting wet, I live like 15 minutes from here and when I get home I can just shower and change, so I'll be fine. Just take it, please.”

With that he smiled at Magnus and it felt as though the loud chatter of people walking by and car horns honking were gone. It was just him and the stranger standing in dangerously close proximity underneath a dark green umbrella. Not letting Magnus further add to his protest, the man handed him the umbrella, both of their hands touching before turning around with a smile and a little nod that indicated goodbye and leaving Magnus alone while vanishing into the crowd of people and different colored umbrellas on the sidewalk.

Magnus already kind of missed him in a strange way. He just met him but somehow this man has made an indelible and unexplainable impression on him that he really couldn't put his finger onto. Was it the kindness of his heart that made Magnus wanting and waiting for more? The nice gesture? Whatever it was, Magnus needed to know more about the guy. He didn't even know his name. But once he got to that conclusion, it already seemed like he'd lost him in the crowd.

***

No one can predict the future and we can't tell or know what fate has in store for us. But sometimes special moments happen, no matter how small or big they may seem and you'll miss them if you're too busy concentrating on what will happen tomorrow. All we can do is be brave, risky, courageous and head boldly into a future we know nothing about. Everything can change in the blink of an eye and if you fail to notice the opportunities and chances of today, if you don't take a leap and dive into the cold water that is uncertainty and unknowingness once in a while, you haven't really lived a life at all.

We keep blaming fate for everything that happens to us and maybe we are right to do so, but what if we're not?

We ourselves have to walk the path that is underneath our feet, and when we're forced to make a decision then it's up to us to decide what's best. Fate can only be a companion on our way, a leader at most, a voice of reason maybe, an enemy if we want, a friend if we let it. It can bring pain and happiness, love and heartbreak, sunshine or rain but in the end no one else has power over how things evolve or change but ourselves.

Still, sometimes fate can push you into the right direction or lead you to a point on your path where you're left questioning things and waiting for something to happen because you don't know what to do. Then there's this odd, little, but somehow all consuming feeling in your gut and if you're lucky that very same feeling conquers your heart and suddenly you have your answers.

You can turn around, ignore the feeling, give up in a way that you'll never know what would've happened if you were a little braver. Or you can take this step and --

_I'm ready to leap._

“Hey, wait!” he yelled through the crowd.

Before he could even consider thinking about his next move, he found himself walking, pushing through the people that were all trying to get out of the pouring rain as fast as they could while earning a few offended looks as he bumped into some of them trying not to lose the man he's seeking for out of his sight.

What felt like minutes since he started making his way through the crowd, but were probably just seconds, he finally got the man to hear him and turn around and was met with those beautiful hazels again.

“I uhm, I wanted to … Can I get your number?” he asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice. _Why would he even say yes? He was probably just nice to me. I'm overstepping my welcome here. He didn't even tell me his name, he most definitely won't give me his phone number._

Before he had the chance to contemplate further about whether that was a good or bad idea, the stranger answered.

“I would love that.”

Magnus couldn't contain his excitement and left out a surprised but relieved gasp. “Oh really? Y-You mean that? - I mean, thank you, just thank you.”

The man got his phone out of the back pocket of his pants and handed it to Magnus, his fingers brushing against Magnus', unintentionally. Or was it?

“Hey, uhm I- I never got your name you know?” he said -matter-of- factly- after he finished typing his number into the phone.

The other man just smiled at him, a heartfelt, beautiful smile. A smile full of promises and genuine happiness. A smile that could light up a whole room, that could turn every dark, moody day into a bright and joyful one. And no, he wasn't exaggerating here.

“You will.”

With that he turned around and Magnus watched him disappear into the crowd once again, leaving him smiling like a lovesick fool and chuckle lightly.

Love. What a powerful word. The meaning it holds. The promise. It wasn't love, that much he knew. Infatuation maybe, attraction definitely, a crush probably, but not love. Thinking that would be silly. It was still all very new. But he hung on to his words. _You will._

_You will_ learn my name. _You will_ get to know me.

_You will_ see me again.

The rain stopped and Magnus lowered the umbrella looking up at the sky.

_Guess I needed a little push after all._

**“Thank you fate... for everything.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hope you liked what I came up with.  
> In case anyone is wondering-yes, the stranger was Alec, but his name not being mentioned was an original part in the whole story and I didn't want to change it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and maybe till next time! Bye!


End file.
